Emperor Kage
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having been killed in his world, only to be resurrected once again in another world. The one known as Naruto Uzumaki must now survive in this new world, meeting new friends and allies while fighting foes and beings that are unlike anything he's ever dealt with as a Ninja. This is the story, of the Emperor of Alvarez; Emperor Kage. Naruto X Fairy Tail X Saint Seiya. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is like the others too see how well it does but more so the fact it is the replacement of Dragon slayer of light as I screwed that up and wanted to try a new idea, basically unlike other story this will have Naruto from the actual Nartoverse being transferred to the Fairy Tail universe not too mention will also include Saint Seiya as a participating plot in the story. I hope to hear what you all think of this third/well fourth try out with new threats and characters from Fairy Tail having changed roles due too Naruto's involvement._**

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Seventh Hokage

"Dammit..." Muttered the Seventh Hokage who lay on the rubble of the destroyed Hokage building where he was bleeding out as he stared at the sky, also seeing all around him was destruction but not only that his son battling it out with someone he had taken in, both fighting on the side of the Hokage monument.

(It seems, this is the end...Kit.)

As he heard the words of Kurama before they go silent, he too starts to go silent as well as his eyes beginning to shut.

"Boruto...I...I'm sorry...for having to leave everything in your care. But...I can't help but feel at ease, knowing you can take my place." As those thoughts traveled through his head, his eyes had shut yet as he felt his consciousness sinking away, it was then that he heard a voice.

(Not yet, I've been watching you for a very, very long time...and you are the one who can turn around the outcome that is too come.)

With those very words, he felt as if his consciousness had returned and with it a flash of his family. Almost immediately a pair of ocean-blue eyes shot open as a blonde haired man sat up immediately while he shouts.

" **BORUTO!** " He shouted before his eyes widen more to find himself in a location he doesn't recognize, a forest.

"W-What the...where am I—" He stopped to see that not only did he wear his regular clothing yet it was fully repaired minus his cloak like cape. Not only that, he noticed his hair was longer than when it once was, almost at his shoulder.

"Wait, why is my hair...I was just awake yet...how much time passed?" He asked himself before standing up and looking around.

"Kurama, what's happening and where are we? I don't recognize this place...?" After saying that, he blinks in confusion when he didn't get an answer.

"Kurama, you awake? I can feel your chakra still in me so say something will ya'?" When he asked again, he still didn't get a reply that caused his eyes to widen as he finally felt something missing, despite the chakra he had still inside him he felt somewhat hollow like something else that was once inside him was gone. Realizing that, Naruto could only close his eyes as he grits his teeth from knowing that Kurama was gone yet the chakra remained.

" **WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!** " Naruto shouts with anger at finding out one of his closest friends were gone and not knowing where he is nor the day, month, or year. It was when he shouted, he had noticed something in the distance, smoke and a lot of it. Thinking it might be the village he ran full speed in that direction yet when he finally exited the forest, he was greeted by the horrifying sight of a blazing village littered with corpses and ashen bodies. His eyes could only widen as the death the plagued his sight.

"What the hell, happened here?!" He asked himself with the first thing popping into his mind is too find survivors.

" **HEY, IS THEIR ANYONE ALIVE HERE?! SAY SOMETHING OR MAKE A SOUND TO TELL ME YOUR NOT DEAD!** " Naruto shouted yet no response at all, till he saw something in the distance. It appeared to be a kid in the distance, crouched at a building and moving he quickly moved fast, but as he got slower he slowed down with the look on his face turning to shock than sadness. What he was introduced to was a little girl digging nonstop into the rubble of a collapsed building despite her hands being cut deeply and having bloodied hands.

"Mama...papa...where...are you." As she said it, Naruto got a better look at her to see that she has shoulder length blonde hair and lifeless brown eyes. The clothing she wore was a dress that was dirtied, ripped, and bloodied. Seeing this, Naruto directs his gaze at the rubble to see body parts sticking out. All he could do was close his eyes while he grits his teeth in anger before opening again as he proceeded to quickly knock the girl out and left her over his shoulder.

"I need to get out of here, but...!" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, just before opening them to reveal his eyes having yellow irises with, toad-like pupils with orange pigmentation around his eyes. In moments his gaze fell upon another area, a collapsed building before he quickly moved with great speed. By the time he stops, he was standing atop the wreckage with his free hand digging into the rubble to lift a support beam.

"Thank god, your still alive." As he said it, he was staring at another kid, one that was bloodied and bruised. The mid had short, dark blue colored hair, dark skin, and his eyes

"Uhh...huh..." As the sound left the kids mouth, his eyes slowly open to reveal green irises that focus on Naruto's face to see that despite him looking sad he still showed a smile before passing out as he was lifted in Naruto's other hand just before his eyes widen and turn fast to see something coming directly for him at insane speeds.

"What is—" He stops at seeing something he never dreamed of seeing landed in front of him, a massive beast of sorts. What it appeared to be was a massive beast made of rock; the entirety of its back was covered in large, jagged stones. Its underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on its face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. The beast lacks claws, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. It also possesses flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion. In addition to all this, it lacks a nose.

"Is that a Biju-no, from what I sense it's not yet on a level of a Biju yet for something like this to have that much power...where am I?" Naruto thought, staring at the beast just as he heard it.

"More insects, despite me having dealt such destruction to this village." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen not only at the fact it caused this but also it spoke.

"Who are you and why did you attack this village?!" Naruto demands, anger being shown on his face yet gains a laugh from it.

"You dare demand answers from a Dragon? Your nothing but a lowly human, only thing that your good for is food!" The moment he heard that Naruto's eyes narrowed before he felt movement and looks down at the kid in his arms, despite him being weak and barely awake he could clearly see the hatred in the kid's eyes. While staring at the kid the dragon raises its arm up high into the air.

" **NOW DIE YOU PIECE OF MEAT!** " As the Dragon shouted that, he swung down on Naruto just as a yellow flicker was seen before a massive explosion happened, sending debris flying everywhere but as it did, the Dragon's eyes widen from what it felt, a massive aura behind it which causes the Dragon to slowly turn around.

"So, even if Kurama left...I can still access his chakra." As he spoke, the Dragon couldn't understand what he was seeing. Naruto's entire appearance has changed, his eyes no longer the same with his pupils now having a cross with vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no longer a pigmentation around his eyes. The whisker-like markings on his face had become thicker to resemble the trigram. His entire body had a sort of yellow shroud on it which also had black markings of sorts on it as well. On the back of his shirt was nine black tomoe's information. Finally on his back were six floating black orbs. Directly behind him were the two kids that were being cared for...by two exact copies of himself that furthered shocked the dragon.

"Impossible...how...how does a human possess this much magic, it's beyond anything I've ever felt from the other dragons?!" It said with clear shock just as Naruto extended his right hand which the orb moves to float on his palm as it then gained a shuriken-like blades, When that happened the Dragon immediately takes off flying as it opened its mouth to reveal a bright light just as the clone clapped their hands together to form a shroud like barrier taking the shape of a fox's head.

" **DIE!** " As it roared, it unleashed a beam right for the three just as Naruto shouts while throwing the shuriken orb at the beam.

" **TAILED BEAST BALL, RASENSHURIKEN!** " Naruto screamed as the shuriken began digging into the beam that sent it scattering everywhere yet the kids were protected by the scattered beams with the boy watching in complete shock at the battle before him until he had to look away from Naruto's attack detonating from with from within the beam, consuming the dragon who roared and with it, massive attention was drawn towards their area from the bomb going off. Watching this was Naruto who's gaze shifts to see falling out of it was a badly hurt dragon who was bleeding badly with its body torn and slashed badly.

" **DAMN YOU HUM—** " It had stopped as it suddenly stopped flying as it proceeded to crash into a nearby lake, as the damage it had sustained was too great despite it barely still alive. Seeing this, Naruto deactivates his Six paths sage mode before turning fast to meet the gaze of the kid who could only stare at Naruto in amazement at what he just displayed, being the first human ever to have beaten a dragon to the point it tried to retreat but failed. With a nod, one clone disperses while the other picks up the little girl, leading him to pick up the weak boy in his arm.

"Who...are...you...?" The kid asked Naruto who looks down at him before showing a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not from around here. Can you tell me where I am, but seeing the condition you are in we can wait for when you get better tho I would at least like to know your name." He said to the kid who was falling unconscious again, her before he did he gave him an answer.

"A...A-Acnol..." With that said, he passes out in his arms while Naruto looks around before he once again activated his ordinary Sage Mode.

"I gotta get out of here fast, that explosion might draw more of them to us, hopefully their entire species is not an enemy of humankind. If they are it might turn into a full blown battle which these kids would defiantly die." Naruto thought as he hurried with the clones to a safer place, yet he did not know that behind a tree was a cloaked figure.

"And with this, his involvement will change the foundations of everything." As he said that, he fades away yet with him doing so, something was left behind just as Naruto passed right by said tree yet something caught his gaze at seeing a golden aura he hadn't noticed till now, quickly he goes to check what he saw and to his amazement he found a large golden box.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked himself while looking around yet saw no one but the box by itself, in the end he found himself making another clone to pick up the box before they all than hurried in one direction with the intent of helping these kids as well as finding out where he exactly is, needing to get back to the village fast after what took place with Kawaki.

(How could I know, that I would enter a war that surpasses the Fourth Great Ninja War... The Great Heavenly War, involving Humans, Dragons, Demons, and God's battling.)

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for mistakes it's late and wanted to get this done before I go to sleep._**

Chapter 2: One Versus Five

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"I gotta get out of here fast, that explosion might draw more of them to us, hopefully their entire species is not an enemy of humankind. If they are it might turn into a full blown battle which these kids would defiantly die." Naruto thought as he hurried with the clones to a safer place, yet he did not know that behind a tree was a cloaked figure.

"And with this, his involvement will change the foundations of everything." As he said that, he fades away yet with him doing so, something was left behind just as Naruto passed right by said tree yet something caught his gaze at seeing a golden aura he hadn't noticed till now, quickly he goes to check what he saw and to his amazement he found a large golden box.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked himself while looking around yet saw no one but the box by itself, in the end he found himself making another clone to pick up the box before they all than hurried in one direction with the intent of helping these kids as well as finding out where he exactly is, needing to get back to the village fast after what took place with Kawaki.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

* * *

 **COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"Almost there." Muttered the blonde who was sensing a large group of humans up ahead in different areas, which was most likely a village all the while it was about to be sundown but as he was running the open path his eyes had to widen at seeing someone up ahead and as he closed in he could see the person.

"Yes, someone to speak too!" Naruto thought, glad to see someone he can question. As he got closer, he was greeted by the sight of the man.

"HEY!" When Naruto shouted that, the man stops and turns questionably which Naruto was greeted by the sight of a slightly tan skin, a burly figure man, who had jaded eyes. His hair was pink in color while being spiky in the front, while shaved in the back. His attire consisted of tribal wear, a neck cuff, as well as part of his upper body was exposed from the clothing. Seeing his clothes, Naruto was confused yet it increased when he saw the man's jaw drop and his eyes popped out at seeing three exact copies of Naruto.

"WTF?!" He shouts in complete shock as well as confusion at seeing them.

* * *

 **5 MINUTES OF EXPLANATION LATER**

"And that's how I can create copies of myself..." Spoke the dumbfounded Naruto, explaining to him of how there are three of him and what the heck "Chakra" was yet even so the man was still very unsure and uncomfortable at finding of all this right now yet his attention was drawn towards the two injured kids.

"Ok, I think I get the gist of things tho I'm still unsure but never mind that, I'll take you to my home since my wife is the best when it comes to healing in the village." With that said, the two quickly hurried towards his village that was close by, arriving just as the sun was halfway set, they arrived at the village. Few civilians were out and some looked in their direction in confusion at who he was but more so shocked at why there were three of him until they saw the fellow villager smile and wave uncomfortably which gave them the signal to continue as is while the group stops at a door but instead of entering the man looks at Naruto uncomfortably.

"Before we enter, I should warn you—" He was some silenced by the door abruptly being opened to reveal an annoyed pregnant woman with black hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. Her attire consisted of tribal wear, opening in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms.

"Your late." She said, causing the man too immediately start sweating as he turns around while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, you see while I was waking home this man showed up and well..." As he said it, he could see she wasn't buying it since even if he hadn't met Naruto, he would still be late. It was then that she noticed the three clones and the golden box but her attention was in he two kids.

"Bring them in now, we can't waste time." With that said, Naruto didn't waste another second as he entered the building while surprised that she didn't react at what she saw.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER, IN THE MAIN ROOM**

"Thank you." Naruto said while he sat at a table with the man and woman all the while behind them in the other room was the bedroom where Acnol sat resting next to the blonde haired girl, both bandaged up with medicinal herbs being given to them. Naruto had just waited patently in the main room, wondering if he should have used his chakra despite them being so young.

"See, I told you my wife was the best healer at the village. When it comes to the injured she's a miracle worker." The moment he said that his wife suddenly did a 180 from an annoyed woman to a lovey-dovey as she proceeds to move closer to the man to hug him.

"Awwwwww, I can't stay mad at you Kasai!" She told the man who hugs her back with a smile all the while Naruto was starting to sweatdrop at this before he spoke.

"I have to say, I was a little uneasy at first—" The moment he said that he went wide-eyed at seeing the man named Kasai starting too scratch the back of his head while the woman was glaring at him.

"So you doubted my skill, you were thinking you could do better?" As she said it, Naruto was about to speak when the woman suddenly grabbed his clothes and pulled him closer to her face to show anger.

"Well uh, you see—" He was cut off by her.

"Now I see, you trying to challenge! **BE IT FIGHTING OR HEALING, I NEVER LOSE! PICK EITHER ONE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!** " She shouted, about to unleash a full on war on Naruto who didn't know "wtf" was happening while he was raising his hands, seeing that this woman has a straightforward mind, and from the looks, she tackles her issues with a "hands-on" approach which could most likely result in violence.

"Ahahahah, Yuki he didn't mean it like to that." Kasai said, trying to ease her with her smile and thankfully it worked much to his relief as she starts blushing with embarrassment before letting him go while crossing her arms as she looks away back in her seat. It was than that they heard movement from the room the two were resting in and Naruto turns fast it his eyes widen at seeing a child he had only gotten a glimpse. The child had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines not to mention wore tribal clothing. Seeing him, Kasai looks at his wife with a smile.

"Seems you woke someone up." He told his wife who looked guilty as she quickly got up and moved to the child, picking him up in her arms as she made her way back to the seat, all the while the child stared at Naruto who stared back, it was then the Kasai realized what he had done wrong.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Would you like to go first before we go, after that, we can talk about what happened." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised but nods.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Hearing that, Kasai smiles as he spoke.

"I'm Kasai Dragneel and this is my wife, Yuki Dragneel. The little one staring at you, is Zeref Dragneel." He said, introducing the three as he child just stared at him.

"Now, can you tell me what happened? How did those kids end up like that and from where you came from, do you know what that explosion was?" When he asked that, Naruto shows a solemn expression.

"I should start at the beginning, you see I come from the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Konoha, you see I thought I was gonna die and I thought I did, the next thing I knew I came too, walking up well...where am I?" When he asked that, Kasai turns to his wife who nods and leaves to put Zeref back in bed.

"Sorry, I don't know what this "Konoha" you speak of. As of right now, your on the Continent of Ishgar. Near the Kingdom of Dragnof." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way and abruptly stood up.

"Do you have a map?!" He immediately asked the man who showed surprise before he stood up and walked over to a desk which he opens up to take out a map that he proceeded to place on the table.

"We do...but." As he said it, he opens up the map to reveal the continent they were on and Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he didn't recognize it, not one bit.

"This really isn't my home..." He muttered with a bothered expression which Kasai spoke up.

"Now, can you tell me about what happened to those kids and that explosion. You came from that direction, so you must know at least something." Hearing that, Naruto spoke with seriousness.

"When I came too, I found myself on this continent and hurried to find my way back, I soon after waking up arrived at a devastated village, those kids were the only survivors." When he heard that, Kasai looks away in anger.

"Damn bandits." When Naruto heard that, he shakes his head.

"No, it's wasn't bandits, it was a Dragon." When Kasai heard that, he stared at Naruto if he went insane.

"That can't be, Humans and Dragons have always coexisted! You must be imagining things!" He told Naruto who shake his head.

"I know what I saw and the Dragon even talked about itself being one." His words sparked more disagreement from the father who was in denial.

"Even if what you say is true, there is absolutely no way you could have survived! Meaning, you're the one—" As Kasai said it, he was about to prepare to fight Naruto at thinking he caused this when all of a sudden Naruto's body changed to reveal Kurama mode. Shocking the man who felt the pure energy he gave off.

"When I found out that dragon caused the destruction and deaths of so many in that village, I showed no mercy. That explosion you saw, I made it." With that said, he deactivated the mode while Kasai just stares at the man in utter shock at what he was hearing just as Naruto deactivates the mode.

"I have no reason to lie to you." He told the man just as they heard movement and turn to see Acnol standing at the doorway to the bedroom before he enters.

"Now if you'll excuse me." As the blonde said of, he walks past Kasai who watches him enter the room before he turns to look at the golden box, not understanding what it was. While this was happening, Naruto had entered the room to find Acnol sitting on the bed, staring at the sleeping girl.

"Friend of yours?" He asked the boy who remained silent but stares at the girl.

"I see, your still having—" He was cut off by the boy.

"Teach me...how to kill Dragons." When Naruto heard that, his eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar feeling.

"May I ask, what you would do if you were to learn it?" He asked, knowing it's impossible for him to learn but needed to hear his answer which he was greeted by complete and utter hatred in Acnol's eyes, riviling Sasuke's of the past.

"I'll kill them...no...I'll exterminate every Dragon—Acnol couldn't finish that sentence as he was hit upside the head by an annoyed Naruto.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The boy demanded Naruto, seeing him standing in front of him with a serous expression.

"It's simple, forget about revenge. After all, it will only bring nothing but hatred and despair.

" **YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID, HUH! UNLIKE YOU I NEVER HAD PARENTS TO RAISE ME, THAT VILLAGE TOOK ME IN WHEN I WAS LIVING IN THE FOREST BY MYSELF, THEY RAISED ME AS THEIR OWN! YOU EXPECT ME JUST TO LET THAT GO?!** " Acnol demanded from Naruto who just stares at him before he sat next to the angered child.

"Well, your not exactly right. You see, the same day I was born I became an orphan." The moment he said that, Acnol's eyes widen all the way as he sad smile appears on his face.

"You see, when I was born a Nine-tailed Demon fox attacked our village. This demon, was sealed inside my mother before a...sad individual who also suffered from loss and pain extracted the demon and used it to attack my village. In the end the control was broken yet the Fox was still too dangerous so my father decided to seal it...my father preformed the seal while my mother held the Fox down. Just before the seal was complete, the Fox tried to kill me but it was stopped by my parents getting in front of it, giving their lives to save me." When Naruto said that, Acnol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I was treated like a freak and a monster by many in my village without knowing the reason...but in time, I made friends. I finally met the Fox in person again than the day I was born. At first there seemed to be no hope of us getting along...yet, as time went on with few meetings happening between us, it arrived at a point where we fought against each other. It was than I found out he killed my parents yet...I don't know exactly, I just couldn't blame him." His words sparked confusion as he didn't understand.

" **WHAT?!** But that fox killed your parents, why would you...it's the reason why you were treated—" Acnol was cut off by Naruto speaking up.

"He was forced to be sealed, multiple times in a row, before that it was controlled by others and seen only as a weapon. That's why, instead of hating him I made him a promise that someday I would come after all that hate plaguing his heart. And I did...we grew to acknowledge one another, as partners. He wasn't some Demon Fox, he was my friend, Kurama." Hearing that, Acnol just looks away in anger.

"Why are you telling me this, what does your story have to do with me?!" Acnol asked Naruto who just stares at him before all of a sudden a hand rested atop his head and he froze.

"It's simple, hate can prevent you from seeing the bigger picture of things. You remind me a lot of someone I knew, Sasuke Uchiha. Like you, he lost almost his entire clan, by his older brothers hands but it turned out he was ordered by the same village we lived in because the clan was planning a coup d'état on the village yet almost no one knew. He didn't know about this, because of it he hated his brother and walked down a dark path, casting us all his friends aside yet I never gave up." Hearing that, Acnol just looks at Naruto who was thinking back to those days.

"He left the village for power, he killed the one who helped gain that power before he chased after his brother who he killed, when he found out the truth he wanted to destroy the village...it was during the fourth Great War he saw his resurrected brother. Fighting and talking to him, he came to the decision he needed answers and decided to resurrect his own teacher to in turn resurrect the four leaders of our village of the past, the fourth being my own father. By understanding the past, he chose to not forsake the village and his brothers wishes on why he protected the village. Yet...even after we defeated the threat he didn't stop, he wanted to cause a Revolution...which would in turn drag him deeper in the darkness which I wouldn't allow. We fought one final time, putting our goals and lives on the line...ending in a draw, yet he admitted defeat. The reason I'm telling you this, is I don't want to see you end up walking down the same dark path he and others before he did, I don't want you to forsake anything for revenge, be it, friends or love." His words only caused Acnol to look down, he still showed anger before tears welled up in his eyes.

"Huh...what...happened?" When they heard that, the two turn fast to see the girl having awakened yet still she looked exhausted and depressed. In a matter of seconds she recalled what happened and tears started welling up in her eyes, seeing them Acnol was also about to cry yet they both found themselves in Naruto's arms as he held them.

"It's ok, holding in all that sadness...doesn't help anyone." His words only gained sadness as the two cried in his arms all the while he held them closely. It was then that he felt it, something wasn't right and immediately starts gathering sage mode which his eyes widen, the look on his face caused Acnol to show confusion.

"What's wrong?" Just after asking that, the two kids were lifted by Naruto much to their surprise as he runs out of the room fast, alerting Kasai and Yuki.

" **IS THEIR A SHELTER NEARBY?!** " Naruto demands the confused man.

"We have a tunnel system that leads far from the village, why—" He was cut off by hearing shocking news.

"There's five dragons heading here right now, they haven't discovered the village but they came from where the explosion was and they aren't happy!" The moment he said that, both Acnol and the girl become shocked while Kasai shows seriousness as he ran out in a hurry, leaving the others to prepare to leave while Naruto just stars in the direction of the approaching dragons while Acnol just looks down in anger, finding it even harder to listen to Naruto now after this happened.

"He doesn't understand anything..." He thought to himself and in matter of less than 10 minutes about all the villagers were gathered and moving into Kasai's home where the rug on the floor was removed to reveal a trap door the villagers were taking as they escaped through a deep tunnel under the earth. In a few minutes they were all in the tunnels and that was when it happened, debris started falling a little as the earth shook a total of five times, signaling the dragons have arrived. Through Naruto's eyes, he can see they are indeed searching.

"This isn't good, I don't even know what they can do nor if they can sense us or smell us..." Thought the man who knew this wasn't going to end well if they find out they are beneath them.

"We need to hurry, this wasn't designed to hold so much weight." Yuki told Naruto who directs his gaze at the child in the pregnant woman's arms, sleeping peacefully despite the panic as the civilians were quickly moving through the tunnel with a few staying put.

"I need too do it." Naruto thought just as the ground above their heads shook, thankfully they have yet to find the path they came from but they were getting closer.

"Naruto, why are you just standing their? We need to move!" Spoke Kasai who was staring at him with his wife having moved to hey behind him, seeing he was looking back in confusion while the other civilians were hurrying yet Acnol was staying back to stare at Naruto with clear confusion while behind him was the fearful blonde girl who was gripping her closest friends hand. In the end, Naruto forms a hand sign and with it, two clones appear which one of the clones hurried to move past those who were not moving ahead with the golden box while the original and another clone stayed behind.

"Go on ahead, I'll deal with these dragons so that you all will be ok." The moment he said that, Kasai, Yuki, and Acnol's eyes widen in shock.

"What?! Naruto, are you insane? Even if what you said was true, you've only fought one dragon! Theirs five above us!" Kasai said which Naruto nods in understanding yet showed seriousness.

"Yes, five dragons above us and getting away from here will be very difficult. Theirs only a matter of time before they realize our location so I'll stay behind and draw their attention. So hurry, the clones will protect you all." As he said it, he turns away from them just as he heard movement coming towards him and turns to meet the gaze of Acnol who was staring at him with a sharp gaze.

"Yesterday...when you saved me, did you kill that dragon?" Acnol asked the man who was surprised yet smiles.

"Sorry Acnol, I didn't kill the dragon as it had survived but barely...but I think I know what your asking, when I found you two in that destroyed village, I was angered and went overboard by using my strongest state against it...despite not killing the dragon I saw a comparable difference in the beasts I've fought back where I come from." When he said that, the kid was confused but his eyes widen at seeing Naruto huge a bright smile.

"I could have killed that dragon if I wanted with less power than I used." His words shocked Kasai, Yuki, and Acnol who's eyes widen all the way as he watched Naruto walking away before he runs towards where they came from. While this was happening, the Dragons above were looking around, one Jade, another magma, ice, golden, and white. The leader was the only one showing anger.

" **DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL ARE THE HUMANS AT!** " The dragon roared in anger as it swung its tail to easily destroy a couple of buildings and trees.

"Calm down Zirconis, if they were just here than they couldn't have gone far. Wait, now that I think about it theirs only one way they could have es—" The dragon was silenced as the five felt it, a rise of power they haven't felt that was different from magic.

"What?!" Zirconis said this, the dragons began to gathered around a single house as they all could sense it, before Zirconis and the other dragons could see what was under the house, they had felt that rise of power immediately skyrocket even higher.

 _NARUTO OST-MY NAME_

It was at that moment the ground beneath the small building erupted as all the dragons were slammed into by a massive force hat sent them all crashing into the earth from the sheer might do the attack.

" **WHAT?!** " Zirconis shouts as he lifted himself to shockingly see a large translucent golden colored nine-tailed fox before them and hovering within the construct's head was Naruto having entered his Kurama Mode plus having activated his sage mode seen by his eyes having vertical fox-slits with the horizontal toad-slats as well as markings around his eyes.

"It cant be, so that dragon wasn't lying before he died!"

"A human capable of releasing this much magic, impossible!"

"Yet, this is very close to the feeling that we felt when that explosion happened, the one we all sensed!"

As the dragon conversed, Naruto just looks at the five of them with a smile appearing in his face.

"Time to kick Dragon ass." As he said it, the leader shouted.

" **I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!** " Zirconis shouts as he flys high in the air but shockingly Naruto jumps high after him.

" **WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!** " Naruto demands as the massive fox grabs into the struggling dragon.

" **WHY YOU LITTLE—** " As the dragon shouted that, it was in mid breath attack when Naruto's Kurama replica chomps down on its mouth to stop from releasing its breath attack, causing its eyes too widen all the way in shock.

"If you don't want your head blown off, than I suggest you STOP!" Naruto said, shouting the last part as the fox starts falling by restraining Zirconis's wings before he starts to spin while his tails tighten around the dragon that was then thrown directly at a wide-eyed dragon that, both being sent across the earth yet thankful below the two clones had entered their chakra modes to protect the civilians from falling debris. At this time, Naruto had landed on the ground.

" **DIE!** " A dragon behind him roared as the chakra Kurama dodges to the left yet the chakra arm was hit by the beam, resulting it being covered in ice much to Naruto's surprise but this distraction caused him to react to late as the ice dragon slams into him, pushing him back.

"In the end your just a human, **SO DIE LIKE THE REST OF—** " The dragon stops to become dumbfounded as it found itself being lifted by the tails tho they were starting to have ice form on them yet his main attention was on the two dragons headed for him, one was a magma dragon while the other a golden one, both flying directly for him as they brought back there claws yet to their shock, instead of him aiming for one he basically slams the ice dragon into the magma one, gaining shouts of pain as their elements collided while the other couldn't react fast enough as it had a frozen fist slammed into its face, drawing blood from the impact as it was sent rolling backward.

 **"I'VE FOUGHT THE JUBI FOR KAMI SAKES, YOU THINK A PACK OF DRAGONS CAN BEAT ME?!"** Naruto demanded from them as they were getting up but his attention directed to the civilians due to having reached a clone's memories made by one of his clones too tell him what was happening, informing him that his clones made many clones with small amounts of the split up chakra to use in order to get the civilians out much faster than thought, because of this he wasn't looking at the Dragons until he heard one shout.

" **I WILL NOT LOSE TO A HUMAN!** " Zirconis shouted in anger yet showed a small smile while behind Naruto was the invisible white dragon that was silently making its way behind him, swinging its sharp claws directly for the head when the chakra Kurama abruptly turned much to its shock as its arm was knocked away as the left hand of Kurama grabs onto the dragons face, slamming it into the earth before its legs that were just hanging there were grabbed and pulled, allowing Naruto to throw the dragon at the other four shocked dragons who moved out of the way as the fellow dragon cane rolling past them.

" **IMPOSSIBLE, HOW DID HE KNOW SLAYOR WAS THEIR?!** " The magma dragon roared in anger at how it could have been detected, not knowing Naruto saw it thanks to not only his sage mode but also sensing its KI, it's emotions.

" **ENOUGH OF THIS, END HIM ALREADY!** " Zirconis roared as the four began too power up just as Slayor lifted itself to also begin charging up a breath attack and unleash it all at the same time, causing his eyes to widen as he knew if those breath attacks were too hit, a shockwave would form that could very well cause the tunnels to collapse yet as he was about to recklessly make a decision, a memory appeared in his mind that had surprised him just as the five fired their beams at Naruto who immediately reacts, this caused none of the dragons to see as they were all firing their beams yet into of explosions they were greeted by the sight of miniature blasts scattering while more flew behind the intended target, seeing this the five-stop seconds releasing their attacks to be greeted by a surprising sight.

"Damn, taking five on at once isn't a smart move tho redirecting most of the attack works better." As he said it, the cloud of smoke clears to reveal all nine tails borrowed into the earth, making a wall of sorts that also was formed at an angle that helped redirecting most of the damage.

"Impossible, how did he—" Zirconis stops as the dragons turn to feel another rise of chakra and were met with the sight of a miniature fox on the distance running away, not realizing the humans were inside it thanks to the clones having gotten them out of the tunnels to form a miniature fox with their chakra too quickly get them away, the speed they were moving at helped Naruto greatly as each second passes they get further and further away.

"Now, time for me to return your gift...ten fold." As he said that, he shows seriousness as the Fox opened its mouth, much to the dragons surprise they were greeted by the sight of the Fox forming a dark orb in its mouth shine it steadily grows, alerting to the five too immediately start powering up their strongest breath attacks.

" **TAKE THIS? TAILED BEAST BOMB!** " Naruto screamed as he fires the now massive glowing white orb at the five dragons who fire their breath attacks at the massive spheres, causing them to start to slow down the sphere yet the sheer size of it and the fact the beams were starting to scatter cause their eyes to widen in shock as the orb closed in on them.

" **I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!** " Zirconis roared as he takes off full speed away from the other dragons who were still unleashing their breath attacks which the magma one turns in anger.

" **ZIRCONIS, YOU—** " The dragon was silenced as it turns to see the orb was directly in front of him

"Who knew...humans could become this strong." Were the final thoughts of the dragon as the four were slammed into by the sphere yet shockingly the sphere was spinning fast, pulling the four up with it and above the earth in order to detonate. Resulting in a massive sphere like explosion taking place as the shockwave could be felt by all on the country, more so giving a signal to all dragons and humans that a massive battle was taking place. Watching the explosion was Naruto who was watching this.

"These Dragons are indeed strong but in terms of sheer power I have them outclassed." He thought before taking a deep breath and breathes out just as his tailed beast Avatar started to fade when he felt it, two massive surges of power behind him and he turns fast to see two large shadow humanoid figures in the sky, city having a star that could be seen from the head with one star being black with a light-pink outline while the other was a light pink star.

"Wha—" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as the stars on the figures heads brighten to unleash a massive light and with it an energy beam that consumes Naruto who had no time to enact Kurama fully again and ends up being consumed by the attack, screaming in pain as it became a massive light-pink sphere explosion that fades away to reveal a beaten and burnt Naruto who lay in a crater, only able to look at the sky as he saw the two figures vanish.

"W-What...who...were...they?" As he said it, he was about to lose consciousness when he saw something blurry land in front of him just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

(I think he's finally waking up.)

(Man he heals fast, it's only been a few days.)

(Indeed he is a strong one, he must be the one.)

As he heard those words, slowly the blonde's eyes began to open as he didn't know what had happened nor where a was.

"You've finally awakened. I had thought this was because of the Kingdom's greatest healer but truth, it's your own power." Hearing that, he directs his tired gaze the one who spoke, meeting another's gaze which belong to a tall, voluptuous, beautiful woman with scarlet hair. Her clothing being odd when compared to others.

"Where...am I...and...who...are you." He said tiredly, causing him to grit his teeth.

(Crap, my consciousness is fading. Why, am I so tired?)

"You are within the Kingdom of Dragnof and I am the Queen of this country. Irene...and who are you?" As she asked that with a gentle smile, Naruto could only respond before he passes out.

"Naruto."

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and not sure when I'll update again actually._**

Chapter 3: Return of Hope

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY**

"So, that's what happened?" Spoke Naruto who was sitting up in bed, having few bandages on his body which Irene nods while she sat on a chair next to his bed.

"Yes, after you were brought here you rested for a few days." Her words caused him to place a hand on his chin as he thought about what he went through.

"Where is that golden box the civilians had with them?" When he asked that, Irene showed confusion by his words.

"There was never any object, they were found just outside of the kingdom, no one had something like that. But the real question is, do you remember what happened?" Her words caused his eyes too narrow as he recalled the golden box appearing out of nowhere and the two massive shadows in the sky.

"I saw—" He stoped when they heard yelling.

" **HEY, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!** "

" **STOP HIM!"**

While they heard that, entering the room in a hurry was Acnol who was breathing hard just as a few guards entered as well but stop seeing the Queen raised a hand just as Acnol saw Naruto laying in bed just as the blonde smiles while raising his right hand.

"Yo!" Hearing that, the kid immediately runs up to Naruto's side as he was about to say something but nothing comes out as he then bows his head with his fists shaking. Seeing this, Naruto stares at the kid who jolts when a hand was placed on his head.

"Tell me, have you thought about what I said?" When he asked that, he received an answer the moment tears start running down his face as if trying with all his Might to quell the burning rage in his heart.

"Seeing this, makes me happy...tho, I don't think I had any right actually to tell what you should think...so instead, I want you to see both sides of the Dragons and make a choice. Whether they are just monsters, or something more..." Hearing that, Acnol just wipes away the tears as he looks up but not at Naruto.

"Fine...I'll...try." He told the older one who smiles all the while Irene herself could this to be a warming moment yet not realizing, the wheels of fate for that young child had changed the directions that very day. In the end, the kid left to meet with his childhood friend while Naruto got out of bed to follow the Queen to a specific room.

"So where are we going?" He questioned the red-head who just smiles as she looks back at him while they were walking through the hallway.

"A sanctuary." Hearing that, Naruto tilts his head just as they stopped at a large pair of doors she opened up, what he saw caused his eyes too wide. It was w massive room that had dragons roaming around it and conversing with humans in a friendly manner. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile as well as saw Kasai and Yuki speaking to one of the dragons before Kasai sees him and waves.

"Ah, he's finally back!" When Irene said that, Naruto turns around to look at a specific dragon approaching them.

"So your the one that caused that explosion, even now I am in disbelief by what I felt but I can feel the aura deep within you." The dragon told the injured blonde who stares at him just as the red-head spoke with a smile.

"This is Belserion, he's been with my family for a very long time." She told the Ex-Hokage before looking at the dragon with worry.

"You look troubled, judging by your expression...is something amiss?" She asked the oldest of the dragons there who spoke.

"The Dragons of the West are attacking and devouring the humans. Before long, they will surely descend upon our beloved Ishgar as well. It may well already be too late to stop them." His words caused her to look down sadly.

"The mere idea of Dragons eating humans...it's unthinkable." Hearing that, the Dragon could only agree and more as he spoke.

"If it weren't for the Five God Dragons of the northern continent of Giltena, the idea of devouring humans wouldn't have been that impacted in the west. We must not allow more of their ideology to take root in Ishgar. We've come this far walking alongside humans as allies. Yes, humans as well, have been able to advance this far thanks to the Dragons knowledge and power. If it weren't for those "Twelve", this continent would have been no better than the west." He told the woman who continued to speak while Naruto looked around yet zoned in when he heard "those twelve".

"If the reckless behavior of the western Dragons was to traverse the seas and make its way here fully...would the trusting relationship humans and dragons have worked so hard to build here...become broken and tarnished?" Her questioned was silenced by the Dragons words of determination.

"I shall not allow that to happen. I will not solely the wishes the twelve had for our two species. We will protect all humans!" He swore, gaining a smile from the Queen just as they heard Naruto speak.

"Than count me in." When he said that, the two look at Naruto with surprise to see he was smiling.

"As long as I'm here, I'm not just gonna sit by and watch people die." His words gained a smile from the dragon.

"You may have the power, but their are thousands of us out their and you've only taken down five." Hearing that, he couldn't help but show a confident smile.

"Well, in my world I fought something that could easily wipe out entire armies of Dragons with just an attack. So I can handle it." He told the Dragon while Irene just stares at the man who could've just walked away but instead he's getting involved.

(Yet, even with my help...it was obvious that the war was flowing in our enemies direction. Their sheer numbers combined with the small faction of dragons who opposed the coexistence only furthered their side winning.)

* * *

 **FEW MONTHS LATER, WITHIN THE DRAGNOV KINGDOM'S CAPITAL**

Currently standing in front of a sadden Irene were a minor injured Naruto and a battered and bruised Belserion who spoke.

"We will lose..." Those very words had caused Irene to look down sadly with Naruto looking away in anger despite the countless battles won, on all other sides they are being pushed back slowly.

"My desire to protest our human friend's has not wavered, even under these circumstances...no matter how many of my compatriots fall in battle...I shall not budge an inch on this." He told the two of them which Irene asked what she needed to hear.

"Why...why would you go so far for we humans...?" As she asked that, the dragon spoke with slight confusion.

"I told you, did I not? Of the story of how my life was saved long ago by the last of them, how he wanted nothing but coexistence before he too left this world... Irene...until I keep you safe from any and all dangers, I can't even imagine my debt to your family being fully repaid. I swear on this life of mine that..." When he said that, Irene suddenly showed determination.

"Belserion... Naruto...let me join you...and fight as well." Her words caused their eyes to widen in surprise as Naruto spoke first before the dragon.

"Wait, what?" As he said that, Belserion than spoke up.

"What nonsense are you sprouting?! Your enemies are not fellow humans, but dragons! Even if you were to fork a massive battalion of humans, their power would pale in comparison to even a lone dragon! The only human here that's even capable of surpassing a dragon is this man!" Yet even with that said, she didn't back down.

"I've come up with an idea...a secrete art of sorts. Your power...the power of a dragon...could you not attach it to me?" When she asked that, the two older ones were taken aback by her very words.

"Bestow a dragon's power...into a human?!" Belserion asked with great shock.

"A power with which I could fight against the evil dragons...the power of a Dragon Slayer!" When they heard that, their eyes widen all the way.

(After that...she was the first to begin the process.)

* * *

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY, IN THE QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Currently laying in bed was sick and exhausted Irene who had Naruto standing at her bedside.

"I...don't feel well." Irene said with a weak smile, gaining a laugh from Naruto.

"What did you expect, you gotta get used to it first." After all, your the first one to go through this process." He told the woman who closed her eyes.

"You are right, Naruto...would you be my—" She was cut off just as Naruto blinks in confusion on what she was about to say when their attention was drawn towards the door to see a messenger enter in a hurry.

" **I'M SORRY FOR MY INTRUSION QUEEN, BUT A PROBLEM HAS ARISEN!** " Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen just like the Queen's at what he said.

"Belserion and many other dragons have been captured by the enemy dragons. They demand Naruto's presence immediately on the island of Caelum, before the next full moon or they will execute them all." His words caused both of their eyes to widen before Naruto starts running towards the door but stops to turn towards Irene.

"Don't finish what you were about to say, we can continue when I get back." With those very words, he hurried out of the room with a serious expression while Irene just laid in bed with her eyes closing.

"Please...be careful." She thought to herself all the while the man she had fallen for heads towards his next battle...yet, the results was something no one expected.

* * *

 **ONE DAY LATER ON CAELUM ISLAND, NIGHT TIME**

(So...this is how I ended up like this...)

As those thoughts passed through his mind, Naruto was laying on the ground beaten and in a crater surrounded by destruction while glaring at the many dragons that laid on the ground near him, having been killed off one by one, except for Belserion who laid behind him, unable to do anything due too the injuries he had sustained. Currently, the human and dragon found themselves surrounded by countless dragons, all the while standing at the top of what could be seen as a pillar of earth was a man...that man had shoulder-length hair, two long horns, and a facial tattoo over his right eye. He dons a dark cowl over a long shirt. His accessories include a necklace with three circular ornaments.

"So, your the one from the reports...to think, a human could rise to such a level. Fighting you by myself would prove unwise indeed, but by bringing all of them here...you're no longer a threat." After he spoke, his attention was drawn towards a dragon with crystals on it.

"Water God Dragon Mercuphobia, shall I take care of the trash for you?" He asked the Dragon who simply glances at him.

"Yes Animus, I rather not waste my time as I would like to return ho—...hmmmm." He had stopped to blink in surprise, what he saw was Naruto trying to get up but ends up falling again, gaining laughs from many of the dragons that surrounded him. It was than that Animus spoke up.

"Ahahahah, nothing will change at all human! There is but you, a single human with such power against all of us, one versus an army! Even if by a miracle you were to somehow each make a dent in our numbers here, there are still hundreds of us, no thousands that won't stop until we devour all humankind. Do you think, humankind can even hope to match that of dra—" Animus stops as his eyes widen just as Mercuphobia's barrow at what he was seeing, this caused every dragon to stop laughing as they watch the man starting to stand up, regardless of how wobbly he was, how bloodied he was, and how beaten he was. All the things he's been through, not just back in the Shinobi World but also this new world, the civilians he met, the old and the very young. His thoughts converging on the one thought of Acnol and him sitting next to each other while having a campfire.

"T-This...is nothing...compared to what I went through. In my life, I've learned many things that you dragons will have no hope of ever understanding for how you are now. You see, it's true humans of this world are nothing but weaklings compared to your kind. Yet, even with the short lives we have, we come together both strong and weak and rise even higher than where we were. That's something—" As Naruto said it, he thought about Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari. As all those memories of his family came rushing through his head and his life, he showed absolute determination from everything he's gained from life with flowing tears falling from his eyes from everything he's lost in life.

 _SAINT SEIYA OMEGA OST: LIKE PEGASUS_

"— **YOU CAN NEVER SURPASS US IN!** " As Naruto screamed those words, his very body was consumed by a massive flame like golden aura that took the shape of a pillar. This very scene caused all the Dragons to freeze as that aura wasn't chakra, nor was it regular magic but something greater, something so bright, so untainted, and so holy that caused Mercuphobia to stare in complete and utter shock.

"It can't be...this magic, I remember it...this feeling is just like back then...no, thats utterly impossible?!" As he spoke this words, Animus could see no Dragon dared to attack as their senses were being overwhelmed except for the God Dragon who spoke to himself and everyone, as if speaking out loud what was on his mind as to make sure what he remembered was true.

"Almost all humans, dragons, and sentient life are born with the Five Senses...yet, above that there is something known as the Sixth Sense, it allows the individual to feel their own magic and that of others. But this isn't that...not to mention he must have magic yet he doe—" Mercuphobia stops cold as he immediately looks up to see high in the sky a golden box that was opening up, being the main cause for the pillar of light.

"Impossible." As he spoke it, he was beyond disbelief at knowing what exactly that box implied as he watched it reveal a golden statue that took the shape of a golden nine-tailed fox just before it exploded with its parts heading directly for Naruto as blinding meteors that caused all the dragons to look away from the sheer light while Mercuphobia had an arm in front of his very eyes at what he was trying to see and that was the pieces of the statue attaching to Naruto's very body, forming golden armor.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!** " Animus roared as he starts powering up his breath attack until he was hit by a feeling of death that froze the dragon like the others all the while Mercuphobia took a step back.

"That's, the legendary armor...of the Saints but...that color, that means...but...he doesn't have magic nor has he attained—wait, for this to be possible he must need the sixth sense yet he—does he actually have it without having magic?! That can't be, in the end, all those who wear the golden armor must have—" Mercuphobia couldn't finish as beads of sweat fell from his face at the sight of rainbow shockwaves being unleashed. Seeing this, he recalled the words of a human who once beat him

(Above the Sixth Sense, is the Seventh one...it is when the individual can harness the very Cosmos...the origin of Magic itself...the One Magic...)

As he remembered those words, it became very clear that Naruto has already gained the Seven Sense and it was only confirmed by the sight of the light converging on one point, and that point absorbed the golden light until there was a single individual standing at its center, releasing a golden aura. What they all saw, was a battered and beaten Naruto wearing golden armor with nine golden fox tails with his helmet resembling a fox's skull with eyes that could strike fear all the while behind him appeared a constellation, the constellation of Vulpecula just like the very stars that brighten in the sky.

"I-Impossible..." Animus said as all the dragons just stared at Naruto who looks at himself, seeing what he was wearing yet he wasn't shocked but surprised that turns to seriousness before he turns towards the leader, the God Dragon who just stares at the human while Animus begins freaking out.

"The aura, that's the Cosmos, the constellation of Vulpecula! But that's can't be possible, it's not a Zodiac—unless... **ARE YOU TELLING ME HE CAUSED THE CONSTELLATION OF VULPECULA TOO EVOLVE INTO A ZODIAC CONSTELLATION, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!** " Animus demands with anger while Belserion just watches as his vision begins to fade.

"I see...so...this world does still need "them"...than, I leave Irene in your hands... Vulpecula Naruto." As he thought this final thought, he consciousness fades away while Naruto's entered a stance while bringing back his right hand just as the Nine-Tailed Fox appears behind him with a roar.

[ _Newly Made Fourteenth Zodiac Constellation... Gold Saint, Vulpecula Naruto_ ]

From Naruto's right hand appears a crimson orb that creates nine large fox-tail like blades that points around the central core.

" **VULPECULA: RASENSHURIKEN!** " As he screamed that, he suddenly turned directions as he throws it full force, sending it speeding at Mach speed in one direction before abruptly turning towards many dragons who couldn't get out of the way as they were brutal slashed through, many in half as it makes its way towards Mercuphobia who turns fast just as Animus gets out of the way and raises both of his arms, stopping the attack yet that was when Mercuphobia felt it and ducks just as it expanded into a massive saw in an instant, slashing every dragon that was in range in half, vaporizing anything caught in the attack.

" **IMPOSSIBLE, HE CAN'T ACTUALLY HAVE UTILIZED THE COSMOS THIS QUICKLY, WHERE DID HE LEARN THIS?!** " Mercuphobia thought, knowing he's at a disadvantage and needs to retreat but that was when he saw the massive spinning saw decrease, due to that technique he couldn't hear anything else but that as well as see form its light and finally, his smell was off because of all the blood. Because of all that, he did see Naruto already above him with his right hand drama back to revel a light-green that was causing a massive whirlwind.

" **VULPECULA: RASENGAN!** " Naruto screamed as he slams it into his foes chest, sending him spinning full force while consumed by a sphere at the earth before the sphere abruptly expands as it spun, only stopping once it ran out of power to reveal Mercuphobia who's entire body was badly hurt as he was all torn up, due to his guard being down he was hit full on with that attack. Watching as Naruto lands in front of him with a serious expression on his face as he spoke.

 _OST END_

"You give a message back to the other God Dragons, and tell them "This is your one and only warning, the Gold Saint Vulpecula Naruto, will not allow this war to continue." As he spoke those words, he was surprised that he knew what this armor meant despite not knowing what it was before putting it on. While he wondered, his words had hit Mercuphobia hard which he swallows and stood straight.

"I see, so that's why you spared me. So, as an act of kindness for what you did for me despite what I did, I will no longer get involved with Ishgar or the other continents...as well as I will no longer touch any humans I come across...you have my word." With those words, he walks past Naruto with a limp and without even turning he transformed and flew away which Naruto just turns around to watch where he flew off too. Slowly, Naruto turns to look at the Dragon Belserion who was no longer breathing, causing him to make a fist in anger.

"I'm sorry Irene..." As he apologized, he had no idea his involvement had utterly changed the foundations of this very war but instead caused a new war to take its place, it brought about "The First Holy War" the Battle of Humans, Dragons, Saints, Demons, and God's.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK/DREAM END**

 _SAINT SEIYA LOST CANVAS ENDING-HANA NO KUSARI_

Slowly a pair of ocean-blue eyes opens up to find them staring at the ceiling of a bedroom which he slowly got out of bed without a word being said to walk over to a window which he proceeds to open the curtains to let light into the room, revealing himself as the same Naruto 400 years ago. He wasn't really wearing anything except that his left arm was completely bandaged up and that many magic seals were placed on it while his right hand appeared to be different despite being bandaged up, his hand had sharp nails that were left outside of the bandages, appearing to be more beast than human.

"Come back to bed, Naruto...we have an hour left." Hearing that, a pair of arms wrap around him followed by a pair of soft skin pressing against his back which he sighs.

"Sorry, I had a dream of the past...plus, I woke up just as sunrise was happening." As he said it, hugging him was a fully nude Irene who was wrapped in blankets as the two overlooked the Empire, his... Alvarez Empire.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter, got this out before I got some sleep._**

Chapter 4: The Emperor and Empress

 ** _LAST TIME_**

Slowly a pair of ocean-blue eyes opens up to find them staring at the ceiling of a bedroom which he slowly got out of bed without a word being said to walk over to a window which he proceeds to open the curtains to let light into the room, revealing himself as the same Naruto 400 years ago. He wasn't really wearing anything except that his left arm was completely bandaged up and that many magic seals were placed on it while his right hand appeared to be different despite being bandaged up, his hand had sharp nails that were left outside of the bandages, appearing to be more reptilian than human.

"Come back to bed, Naruto...we have an hour left." Hearing that, a pair of arms wrap around him followed by a pair of soft skin pressing against his back which he sighs.

"Sorry, I had a dream of the past...plus, I woke up just as sunrise was happening." As he said it, hugging him was a fully nude Irene who was wrapped in blankets as the two overlooked the Empire, his... Alvarez Empire.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"Hmmmmmm." Came the sound of an annoyed Irene who watched from bed, wrapped in blankets as Naruto was getting dressed in sandals, white pants, a black long-sleeved zipped jacket, and a short-sleeved long orange haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, black rope. The haori was decorated by black flame-like motifs on the edges of the clothing. By the time he stopped, his gaze shifts over to Irene who was even more irritated, causing him to sweat drop.

"Irene, come on don't be like that." The Emperor said to his Empress, who in the end makes a child-like expression by pudding her cheeks before turning away abruptly, gaining a sigh from Naruto before the two heard a knock at the door which they turn.

"You can come in, Invel." The moment he said that, the doors open to reveal a nineteen year old bespectacled man of average height. He hair shoulder length light-blue, not restraining it by anything but letting it fall to his shoulders even when his hair was quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes.

"Good morning, my Emperor and Empress." The man said with Naruto taking note that he had indeed listened to his advice in wearing clothing that would be warmer which he followed...yet he appeared to be looking like he was going to the beach, wearing shorts, a short sleeved shirt that was completely unzipped to reveal his abdomen and chest, as well as flip flops. This sight caused Naruto to begin to sweat at how much Invel took from what he said overboard, especially the fact atop his head was sunglasses.

"Shall I fill you in on what's happening today?" He questioned Naruto who looks back to see that Irene was still pouting, laying in bed again with the blankets over her body yet very much visible of her annoyance that caused Invel to look at her before Naruto.

"I'll meet you in the throne room so just set the papers their." Hearing that, Invel's eyes just narrow which Naruto immediately noticed and was about to say something when he felt as if Invel was looming over him.

"My "Emperor", last time that happened you used a clone to take your place while you were goofing off. During a very important meeting, your clone disappeared and we couldn't locate you which made us look unfit as an Empire in the eyes of the other Continents." He told the Emperor who was already sweating before his gaze shifts over to Irene, not even turning to look at him as she was upset. While staring at her, Irene was very bothered due to the fact Naruto has been very busy lately with most of the time they spend together is morning and night when he goes to sleep or wakes up since she herself isn't the type to sit around in some throne room all day doing paperwork but explore. While she lay there, she started to think back to the day everything changed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 400 YEARS AGO, 3 YEARS AFTER THE DRAGON KING FESTIVAL**

(The Great Heavenly War...a War that had Humans, Dragons, and Demons fight the very Gods we had worshipped to the point all sides were devastated. I myself had to help in this war however I can, even marrying I man I didn't even love, for he was a general of a neighboring country with our union being merely "political". As the war drew to a final close with the defeat of the Evil God, and the Demon of Demons, END...our Hero who led us to victory, Naruto had disappeared without a trace...it was during the search...a single week later my body began to change and the result of this change...was me being thrown into the dungeons, being considered a monster due to one of the Hero's have done something during the war to could be seen as horrible...no matter how much I pleaded, even while I was pregnant...I was treated as nothing more than a monster, for three...three years...I had to undergo the most horrible of things just because of what happened during the war.)

The one who lay weakly in her cell, was the reptilian Irene who entire bust was covered by scared while she lay on the ground, touching her stomach.

"Don't you worry...no matter the cost...I will definitely protect you. Until..." The very weak and beaten Irene stops, her will to live reaching its breaking point as she was stripped of everything and having gone through countless torture, beatings, and humiliation for the past years. As a shadow was cast over her, slowly she looks up finding her own husband staring at her with contempt.

"Dragon-bitch. The day of your execution has been decided." Hearing those words, she could only look up at him sadly.

"Please...I beseech you...if nothing else, spare my child..." She begged the man who showed anger.

"I've had quite enough of your lies. You mean to yell me this "child" has been in your womb now for three year?! Utter nonsense!" He told the once Queen who sat up.

"That is because...I have cast magic on it! I cannot possibly give birth in such horrid and squalor conditions!" She shouted, defending her actions which angered the general who drew his blade.

" **THERE IS NO CHILD! SHALL I CUT OPRN YOUR STOMACH HERE AND NOW TO PROVE IT TO YOU?!** " He demands while approaching her to hold her down with one hand while the right pulled back the sword.

" **NO! PLEASE! YOU MUSTN'T!** " She begged as he swung the sword, only for his arm to be grabbed which caused his very eyes too widen just as Irene's tearful eyes did the same.

"...I've been gone, for three years...AND I FIND THIS SCENE?!" When that rageful shout was heard, the man turns to find a fist barreling into his face, sending him flying into and through the wall with his eyes turning white as he fell from the tower where death awaits. While this was happening, the one staring at him was beyond shocked.

"I'm sorry...for being gone for three years..." The man said, focusing his shocked and depressed gaze upon the beaten and hurt woman who just stares at him before, she finally broke down as the one who stood in front of her was none other than Naruto himself, having cloth wrapped around his left arm and staring at her.

"Ire—" As Naruto said that, he started to approach her when she suddenly screamed.

" **STOP, DON'T COME NEAR ME!** " Her words caused the man to stop in his tracks, staring at the woman who was crying while placing her hands on her stomach.

"You were gone so long...three years...three years of this I went through. Waiting for you to come back...do you not understand...how many times I hit my breaking point only to pull myself back, living for this child's sake...?" As she asked that, Naruto's gaze turns away.

"I...—" Naruto was cut off by her now screaming at the top of her lungs.

" **DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU?! TO NOT KNOW IF YOU DIED OR WERE CAPTURED?! I HAD TO KEEP MY HOPES UP, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE**...or else." As she said those words, more tears fell as she sat up to get on his knees as she leans forward wit her head in the rock floor while her hands touched her stomach.

"I would have forsaken our child...just to be free of this torture." Upon hearing those words, Naruto's eyes widen all the way as he instantly felt his throat dry while he himself had a frozen expression of shock. Only thinking about that single day, three years ago...nine months ago...where they spent a single night together. As seconds went by, Irene continued to speak.

"Either way, it doesn't matter in the end. I know you wont ever love me, after all your still in love with your wife back in your own world. Not only that, I selfishly had conceived a child with you, without telling you I was pregnant...using the very political marriage as a way to hide who the father actually was...just so I could get you to love me. He was right...they were right...I'm a..." Her words caused Naruto to grit his teeth.

"Ire—" He was cut off by her screaming.

" **LOOK AT ME!** " As she screamed those words, bursting from her back revealed two dragon wings while her eyes pupils became slit, what Naruto saw was a broken woman who's suffered for three years.

"I'm... **I'M JUST A—** " Irene was stopped as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, the moment she felt this she tried pushing him away yet the embrace only tightens.

"I'm sorry...I knew how you felt...I knew for a long time. The month after you told Belserion, he told me." When he said that, her eyes widen all the way as he continued to speak.

"After hearing what he said, after finding out how you truly felt about me. I began seeing you in a different way, a way I haven't thought about in a long time yet when I thought about it, I kept thinking how it would just be me using you as a replacement for Hinata. In the end, because of my stupidity, I caused you to suffer when I could have just talked to you about it from the very start. Irene, if you consider yourself a monster for what you've done, than I consider myself nothing more than a Demon." As she heard those words, she just looks up at him to see the look in his eyes.

"That's why, I'm asking you Irene, to live...all the pain you felt, all the suffering you endured...let it all out because I'll protect you, I'll protect both of you! After all, during these past three years, I've thought about many things...and that's when I finally accepted the fact my life in my old world has come to an end... Hinata will always have a place in my heart, and that will never change. Yet..." As he said it, he raised a hand to place on her face.

"Irene, during the time I've spent with you, I've made memories I wouldn't trade for anything. That's why, I want you by my side forever...for as long as I live. I know what I'm asking is selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings, for how you feel about me when I feel for another. I don't know how long it'll take for me to finally move on from her...but Irene—" He stops to feel her head resting in his chest.

"I can wait..." Hearing that, his eyes widen before slowly they calmed as he held her closely before he ends up picking her up bridal style while she had her arms around his neck while placing her head on his chest.

"After all, I'm becoming a Dragon...and dragons live for a long time." Hearing those words, all Naruto could show was sadness unlike Irene, despite how sad she was a smile was still on her face.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

Irene just stares at the wall as she recalled that memory until she felt movement in her bed, surprised she turns just as a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I'll be taking a week off from my duties as Emperor." Spoke the smiling blonde who was back in bed with his wife who was surprised he just shrugged off his Emperor duties.

"The secretaries and Invel can handle it, after all it's just a week and I can send a clone if they need help. Plus..." As he spoke, the man pulls Irene closer to him.

"Now we can spend a lot of alone time, my Empress." He said, gaining a blush from the woman who smiles to herself as they get to have alone time for a whole week. It was after that in about ten minutes the curtains were pulled shut to block the sunlight as the two slept again, bodies pressed against each other as they were peaceful. While this was happening, Invel was walking down the hallway as he knew there was a lot of paperwork that needed to be sorted through, not minding that the Emperor for the first time in a long time asked for a week off.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **WELL ITS LATE SO IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS THAN JUST PM ME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter despite it not being long as this would allow me to cut things better for me for next chapter as I may get it out sooner by doing this. Also by the end of this chapter you'll find out I decided to add a sort of crossover in a way, leaning to most likely that crossover not actually being involved so so far it may just be a cameo in a sense._**

Chapter 5: Betraying a Daughter's Trust

 **TWO DAYS LATER IN THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE'S STREET MARKET**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, today seems quite lively!" Spoke the smiling Naruto who was wearing a disguise, consisting of a fake beard, sunglasses, a hat, a black t-shirt that read 'You touch my daughter, I'll end you.' as well as orange shorts and sandals. Currently, he was walking through a Crowd due to the fact he was in a large market street filled with people conversing and selling goods.

"Now where is she, last I checked she moved her shoooop-there!" He stops at seeing a shop down the street and it was [closed] due to the street market event. Immediately he heads towards there, not realizing his horrible disguise has drawn much attention as civilians were slowly following him but beings silent to not let the Emperor notice them, much to their disbelief that Naruto doesn't appear to have noticed. In a matter of moments, he had opened the shop door.

"Hey, can't you see that we are closed?" Came the voice of a female who was placing beautiful flowers on the back counter and the moment she turns, she immediately froze with a bead of sweat falling down her face at immediately recognizing him.

"There you are, Dimaria." The Emperor said to the buxom young woman holding a basket of vegetables. She had a slender figure with wavy, blonde hair that was cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape while also being quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. Her clothing consisted of jeans that had the pants legs rolled up a little, a top that had a simple red bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. Finally, she wore an apron over her clothing. All she did was face palm at seeing the Emperor's horrible disguise.

"Dad, why are you wearing that horrible disguise?" She questioned, trying to figure out just what her father was thinking which he was surprised.

"It's a disguise, you know the moment I exit I get seen so I use this." When he said that, she gave him a blank stare.

"So instead of using a transformation jutsu, you wear a horrible disguise?" Her words caused Naruto to appear shock as he was taken aback.

"Horrible?! Can't you see I haven't been-...there behind me, aren't they?" As he asked that, he turned to find many civilians were gathered outside, watching in amazement through the windows while Dimaria just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dad, why did you come here? Didn't we agree that I can live on my own and not in the castle?" When Naruto heard that, he gave a small laugh while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Your telling me, you were quite the monster when you were a child. Terrorizing the maids and scaring the butlers, hell you made poor little Invel and Ajeel scared of you to the point they hid behind me whenever there parents came for meetings." Hearing that, Dimaria blushes in embarrassment and increases at seeing how the civilians outside are reacting. The girl tries to calm herself until her father asked a question that cut her off guard.

"Speaking of four-eyes, is their something going on between you and Invel!" As Naruto said that, he immediately regrets it as he saw his daughters eye begin to twitch and with a click of her teeth, immediately Naruto fell to his knees, holding his nuts in pain which caused many civilians to flinch while a few shook their heads due to this sort of thing happening a lot whenever Naruto came to visit.

" **DID YOU ONLY COME HERE TO ASK THAT YOU DAMN PERVERT?!** " She demanded her father who stopped appearing in pain and smiles sadly as he stood up.

"No...I'm leaving the Country and heading to Tenrou Island. I'll be needing you to accompany me, with your mother." When she heard that, Dimaria was surprised and crossed her arms.

"Dad, why would I need to go? If you and mom are than there shouldn't be any need for me to be there—...what's going on?" When she asked that, she could clearly see the uncomfortable expression he had until he takes a deep breath.

"To start things off...you have an older sister." Upon hearing that, Dimaria's eyes widen all the way in shock and were about to yell when she stops herself and clicks her teeth, stopping time to give herself time which she stumbles back against the wall, staring down at the floor in clear shock at what she just heard. Having been lied to her whole life until now, finding out she has a sister but froze.

(You see, me and your mother had to make a choice years ago...it was something we both struggled to do, in fact it was hell for us when we made a decision. Yet by doing so, we would assure hope in the future.)

As she recalled that, Dimaria takes a deep breath, recollecting herself quickly thanks to the many battles she's been through and clicks her teeth, letting time resume.

"What's happening, why are you telling me this now?" When she asked him that, still looking quite angered and bothered, Naruto showed seriousness rather than sadness.

"To cut things short, the Time Oracle told me an incident will be taking place tomorrow. Your sister is a part of a guild in Ishgar, called 'Fairy Tail' and is currently helping her guildmates take an S-Class Test on the island of Tenrou, currently it's under attack by a dark—" When she heard that, her eyes immediately narrowed and turns towards her table where a sword was strapped to it and grabs it yet doesn't pull when her father grabs her shoulder.

"It was already foreseen by the oracle. The battle will be hard, but they will win in the end...it's what happens next that has me worried." Hearing his words, she releases the weapon and turns to him before her eyes widen as she recalled Tenrou Island is associated with another.

"Acnologia...he's heading there, isn't he?" Hearing that, he simply nods.

"By this time tomorrow, Acnologia will have gotten consumed by his wrath and will have destroyed the island, along with the intruders. We will be going there to stop him as well as...I'll be explaining to you and her, why it is we left her in Ishgar as an infant." Upon hearing that, Dimaria looks down at knowing her father wouldn't do something like this if it weren't for the good of the people, yet...

"Fine." After saying that, she turns away yet spoke with clear anger.

"But this doesn't change the fact, I'll never forgive you for hiding the fact I had a sister and abandoning her." It was Upon hearing that, Naruto felt pain and looks down before he was gone by a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE CASTLE, WITHIN NARUTO'S QUARTERS; LATER THAT VERY DAY DURING SUNDOWN**

Silently the blonde sat down on his chair with a bothered, having appeared on the throne room by leaves a simply slumps back in his chair, all by himself while his wife was off doing her own thing before they leave tomorrow.

(I'll never forgive you~~)

As he recalled her words, he just places a hand on his face as he just felt like crap.

( **YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! YOUR TELLING ME WE HAVE TO LEAVE OUR CHILD IN ISHGAR FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, ARE TOU INSANE?! I CAN'T LET HER GO THROUGH SUCH THINHS JUST FOR THAT!** )

Recalling his own words of anger, the Emperor places his hands on his face.

"Did I make the right choice... Dimaria isn't the kind to forgive me, I even expected her to shout with anger as I would have...when Pervy sage died...yet she seems to have used her magic to give her time to collect herself—..." Naruto stops speaking to himself, upon realizing once again...even after 400 years, Kurama was gone.

"Geez, I'm still talking to myself as if he were still here—" Naruto stops muttering when he heard the doors open which he looks up to see Invel entering and simply hits his feet together in a sort of salute.

"Your majesty, he's arrived." It was after hearing that, Naruto heard a loud sound and looks at the window, what he saw could be described as an unbelievable sight for Ishgar yet for Alvarez, it wasn't much. What Naruto saw coming down from the sky and landing in the distance was a massive ship that resembles a demonic dragon where the figurehead is an open maw with a diamond-shaped plate where the nose would be and two curved horns on either side of it. On the side of the ship, words could be seen 'EDENSZERO'. Upon seeing that, Naruto felt two emotions. One being happiness at knowing he'll see an old friend while the other, was worry...worry for the fact he knew of only one reason why his friend would come in person, and that was the impending threat that will soon arrive to finish what they started 400 years ago, the extinction of all life on the planet.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, OLD FRIENDS TALK AND THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE MAKES THEIR STAND.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and how to hear what you all think of it._**

Chapter 6: The True Threat

By the time he entered the library, that is where he found one individual sitting down, looking at a book next to the fireplace that lit up the room due to the curtains being shut.

"Hello again, Ziggy...it's been some time." Spoke the Emperor who walked over to the other chair which he sat down. What he found sitting in front of him was a robot. He had a silver face vaguely reminiscent of a skeleton. He is made completely from metal and has black, metallic pieces covering his neck and surrounding his face. He wears a gold crown with a dark purple jewel in the middle and he has large, gold horns protruding from either side of the crown. He adorns himself with a large, red cape with gold trimmings with two gold skeletons on each shoulder. This cape covers his metallic body armor which has a beast with an open mouth and silver teeth adorned on the front.

"Almost 50's since our last meeting, Vulpecula Naruto." He responded which Naruto merely nodded to the one he met in space during the climax of the war with the Gods, 400 years ago. Slowly, Ziggy looked around to see the decorated figureheads of individuals all on the wall, making 14.

"Even now I'm still amazed...to think that during the Great War, we managed to push back the Gods to the point we were basically fighting in Space and causing massive explosions." When Ziggy heard that, he gave a small laugh.

"Your telling me, we met when you cane barreling into the Bridge of my ship. You nearly crushed me when that happened." When Naruto heard that, he starts to sweatdrop as he found himself surrounded by pissed off female robots, it wasn't a sight he liked to remember.

"Anyways...I wished above nothing more than to come with good news. But, I'm sorry...because you were right. There returning, the Gods are coming back to finish what they started." When Naruto heard that, he grits his teeth in anger while showing a deadly seriousness on his face.

"Who is leading them?!" Immediately demanded Naruto, needing to know who they were up against.

"I'm not entirely sure who's exactly in charge, but it's most likely the first one... Cronos, the God of Time." Upon hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen while he immediately thinks of Dimaria. Even during the war, he's never once met Cronos who's never gotten involved.

"Next...is Loki, the False God of Asgard." The second name triggered a memory, of a great evil laughing while an adult Acnologia was crying while holding a woman close to him.

"If he's getting involved, then we know we have Acnologia to back us in the fight...yet even so... Cronos is a True God while Loki may not be as powerful but he's still stronger than the Twin Gods...who I presume are also getting involved." When he asked that, he gained a nod of agreement, yet what he heard next had set Naruto odd.

"And... Hades." When Naruto heard that, he immediately stood up with shock.

" **HADES?! THAT MUST BE A MISTAKE!** I've been keeping my eyes and ears out in case he found a new host for over 400 years, but nothing has happened nor has his cosmic magic returns to this world! It's impossible for him to have left this planet either, meaning that must be false information!" Hearing his words, Ziggy just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but you forget. Both Thanatos and Hypnos are direct subordinates of Hades, even if he hasn't manifested in this world yet he can still be contacted." His words caused Naruto to grit his teeth, recalling that final battle he had.

"How long do we have?" When he heard that question, Ziggy just leans back into his chair while his right hand was placed on his chin.

"At most, this world has two years...I can only suggest you hurry the hell up and get the other four God Dragons on your side. Because once they arrive, you either become unified...or go extinct." Upon hearing that, Naruto looks down with contempt as he didn't like any of this and now his worst fear has come true, the Gods are coming back to finish what they started.

"I understand..." As he said that, the gaze he showed...if Ziggy could, he would be smiling.

"That's good, that's the same gaze he had while he was leading the other zodiacs against the Gods. When they were known, as the 14 Heavenly Knights of the Dancing Sakura." As Ziggy thought that, he had complete faith in Naruto as he didn't during the war hundreds of years ago.

* * *

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY, AT TENEOU ISLAND**

With a single roar, bursting from the ocean was the raging Acnologia who took the full blunt of Fairy Tail's combined attack, showing no visible harm while he flys high into the air.

"He's back into he air!" Shouted the Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet who knew this was not good while others made comments on the durability of the dragon.

"His powers unbelievable." Spoke the Iron Dragon Slayer who was in disbelief such a creature exits while Wendy was on her knees, having lost the strength to stand at seeing there combined attack didn't even scratch the dragon.

"Engage everything we had, three Dragon Slayers all at the same time, our whole guild went against him, and it still wasn't enough." As she said it, a specific pink-haired idiot slams his fists into the ground, anger evident on his face.

"This shouldn't happen! I'm supposed to be a freakin' Dragon Slayer, so why the hell couldn't I beat him?" As he asked himself that anger, Pantherlily wondered what happens next with Happy making a foolish idea. It was by than, they all saw it... Acnologia was charging up a breath attack.

" **BREATH ATTACK!** " Gajeel shouted, knowing full well that will kill them all.

"Is he gonna try and wipe out the whole island?" Questioned Cana who was quite fearful on what was about to happen next with Gildarts unsure if it can be stopped.

"No...isn't there anything we can do?" As Natsu heard that, he turns to see the crying Lucy on his left, having broken down in tears.

"Is this it? Are we all just gonna die here?" As Natsu heard that question, he felt something in him pulse and with it a voice.

(Do you want to taste defeat again...?)

When Natsu heard that, he jolts and found himself in darkness, just complete darkness void of all light except for his body being seen.

"W-What's going on, who said that?!" Demanded the salamander who was looking around until he saw it, behind him. What he was, was a figure sitting on a chair while his right arm was on the armrest while the hand fist against his head.

"Who—" Natsu stops as he saw black flames erupting from the being, consuming him completely while eyes could be seen gliding through the flames.

(It seems, that my inevitable return has been postponed again...so be it, in the end I will return?)

It was with that, Natsu felt he was pushed out and came back to reality yet instead of feeling despair he watched the others not give up hope with plans already being made to try and survive Acnologia's breath attack. With determination, he turns to the fearful Lucy.

"Lucy." Upon hearing her name being called, she moved her hands to reveal Natsu having extended his open hand to the blonde who was on her knees.

"This isn't the end Lucy, so don't cry!" He told the his close-friend, not wanting to see her cry anymore but most of all, give up hope. As she slowly tries to move her hand, Natsu grabs it tightly with his unwavering determination staring directly at her which she simply swallows and nods, showing her own determination, despite the tears in her eyes.

" **FAIRY TAIL NEVER GIVES UP THE FIGHT!** " Lucy shouted loudly before her other hand was taken by Gray.

"We've gotta all face our fears together! We'll show him we have a bond that can never be broken!" He shouted at everyone as they one-by-one, take each other's hands as they still held hope.

"Okay, kids. Let us all go home together!" Makarov said, tearful as he takes his grandsons opened and extended hand, showing a big smile upon his face. It was with this they all focused together, focusing their magic power while Acnologia was almost done the charging.

" **BACK HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!** " As they all shouted that a light could be seen appearing in the center just as Acnologia was about to unleash it when he suddenly turned fast, catching everyone off guard as they too saw it, falling from the sky directly at Acnologia, was a massive meteor directly aimed at the dragon and even if he dodged it would have missed the island due to him being high in the air. Without wasting another second, the dragon unleashed his breath attack upon the meteor, causing a blinding light to be unleashed as the meteor was reduced to dust, leaving nothing behind as it finishes.

"W-What...just happened?" As Levy asked that, she couldn't understand that yet they saw it, the dragon had lost interest as it was focused on something in the distance, that was until something odd happened as well as shocking. In an instant, a single instant...something appeared in front of Acnologia and slammed into him with such force it sent he Dragon right into the ocean, creating a massive splash, causing water to go everywhere as it hits the Fairy Tail members, it being seen as rain coming down on them hard.

"Is that...?" As Ezra asked it, what they all saw was another dragon having attached Acnologia. The dragon had light-colored scales running all over its body. Having a dark-colored fiery-mane running down its back and arms, which appear to be connected to its feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from its jaw, tree dragon has a dark-colored wing-like design over its eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. It also has them on its paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above the nostrils that divides its mouth from the face, extending near the back of its head. Finally, it has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of the skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of the knees.

"Another dragon?!" Wendy asked in surprise as they watched the dragon directs its gaze on the group who were not sure if it was friend or foe until finally, it came down, its wings creating a strong gust of wind that caused them problems in staying in the same place as the Dragon looks at them all but more specifically Ezra.

"You've...grown strong..." Spoke the dragon, much to everyone's shock at hearing it speak while they themselves didn't know what was going on, that was until two individuals were seen standing upon the dragon's back and seeing one of them, Makarov's eyes widen.

" **YOU'RE!** " As he shouted that, the others didn't know who he was as they look at the Master questionably as they watched them jump off the dragon.

"Been awhile, hasn't it boy?" Spoke the smiling Emperor to the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Gramps, who are these guys?!" Natsu questioned the Master yet, even so, he seems...familiar with Naruto, as if he's seen him before while Naruto glances at Natsu, knowing exactly who he is.

"That's... Emperor Kage, the one who rules the Alvarez Empire, a large country located on the Western Continent, Alakitasia. Next to him, is his daughter, Princess Dimaria known as the Warrior Queen for her her valor and feats on numerous battlefields...and..." As he spoke those words, he looks at the dragon who began transforming which caused everyone to be shocked at what it was replaced by was a gorgeous woman. She was tall, having a voluptuous figure with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings which was one on each ear and wears red lipstick. Her clothing itself showed off quite a bit of skin and if it weren't for his serious his was, Gildarts would have been eyeing her and Dimaria tho a few noticed the similarities between Erza and the woman. All this did was fill them with so many questions yet they were unsure what to even ask of these three while Makarov knew that it was said the Emperor's wife was a Dragon.

"That is the Empress of the Alvarez Empire..." As he said that, he could see that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were completely shocked at seeing that a dragon turn into a human which caused her to give a small laugh.

"I get that reaction every time, tho I thought dragon slayers would have a unique expression to show, after all, you three will turn into Dargon's one day, too." It was Upon hearing that, Natsu was the first to speak.

"Wait, **WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA TURN INTO DRAGONS, TOO?!** " Demanded the shouting Pinky who was looking at Gajeel.

" **DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR HER?!** " Demanded the angry Gajeel while Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

"But I don't wanna!" Hearing those words, Irene simply laughs cheerfully at the exchange.

"Ahahahahah, now that's a reaction I was expecting! But don't worry, I doubt you three will become Dragons, for reasons I mean. But enough about that..." As she said it, she directs her gaze at Erza who blinks in surprise but she looks at Dimaria, seeing her staring at her with wide-eyes filled with sadness and with a click of her teeth, everyone's eyes widen to see her already in front of Erza, hugging her tightly while she herself was trying to understand what just and is happening.

"We finally meet, big sister." It was Upon hearing that, slowly Erza's eyes widen all the way just as everyone became speechless as they put everyone together, thanks to Irene's appearance. Yet this couldn't continue, not after they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Been awhile, Acnol." Spoke the Emperor and without even turning, unlike his wife and daughter who did. Almost all of them saw him. The Dragon of the Apocalypse having taken a human form. He was a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. With his sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For his attire, he dons a high collared, black cloak which also bears his draconian markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, and baggy pants.

"It's Acnologia now, it has been for hundreds of years." Hearing that, Naruto finally turned around as he starts approaching them. Due to the fact of Irene's magic spell, none of them could sense the Empress and Queen's magic yet Naruto didn't have that, none of them could sense magic coming off of him, a few thinking he may just be a figurehead or hiding his true power and simply watched him stand in front of the Dragon.

"You were about to try and kill my daughter and her family, why?" He demanded Acnologia who's eyes narrow.

"I'm done with these insects, they dare trample upon Mavis's grave and bring destruction." His words caused Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"Yet you were going to destroy the whole island along with them, meaning after all these years you still have yet to control that anger—" He was cut off by immediately getting grabbed by his shirt with Acnologia looking.

"Don't even finish that sentence, we both know what happened. There is absolutely no point in bringing up the past so stay silent!" He warned Naruto who sighs before pointing behind himself.

"Look at what you were about to wipe out..." As he said it, he was pointing at the guildsmates of Fairy Tail, which in turn annoyed Acnologia more.

"Why would I care for—?!" Acnologia stops to see he wasn't moving from his spot but pointing at a specific person, and slowly...the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse followed that finger and once he saw who he was pointing at, complete disbelief appeared on Acnologia's face. What he saw, was a girl. She had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. As he continued to stare at her, his eyes continued too widen while sniffing the air and it was at that moment the Acnologia realized who she was.

"Again, you let you wrath take over again. After you lost Anna, you lost control of yourself and attacked everyone and everything. Even now after such a long time, you allowed it to happen again and if it weren't for me, you would have killed the last thing that connected the both of you...have you come to realize that, now?" As he asked that, Ancologia looks down while slowly letting go of Naruto who just stares at the man who looks at his arms as he saw the corpse of someone in his hands before he jolts when Naruto spoke again.

"I'll say this once, Acnol." As he spoke those words, he took a step closer which caused him to look up and becomes surprised at finding his former master showing the expression of 'death' that unnerved him more than anything else.

"As someone who's raised life, you know what it means to be a father. So I'll tell you this once, if you even try, one more time to hurt my family...I will kill you." Hearing those words, Acnologia and finally looks away in shame before turning around completely.

"I understand...~~" As he said it, Naruto just stares at the man who starts walking away from them all with Gildarts and Makarov just remaining silent yet shocked at what they were seeing while Naruto just watched him get further and further away. The dragons slayers couldn't believe what he did, stopping a fight while Lucy was very confused since that dragon was looking at her like she should have been dead.

"Did he...just scare off Acnologia?" Happy finally asked, having trouble absorbing the large amount of information before Naruto looks back at the Cat.

"That's not it, I merely gave him some words of wisdom and hit him with reality. You people may see him as Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse...but me, all I see is Acnol, a man who's been broken. Even now, he's still trying to pick up the pieces." After saying that, he heard Dimaria finally speak.

"It's time, dad." As she said that, Naruto let's out a sigh and turns to look at his daughters who were staring at him, Dimaria with great annoyance while Erza was, unreadable. It was at that moment, Irene placed a hand on Naruto shoulder yet he simply shakes his head as she lets go, wanting to take the blame.

"I know, it's time to explain...why...'I' made—" He was cut off as Irene stepped forward, surprising her husband.

"Why we made the decision, to abandon you and leave you in Fiore when you were an infant." When Irene said that, the entire Fairy Tail guild became shocked while Erza was the only one who didn't show that but her eyes merely widening with shock.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**


End file.
